Hell
by Botan Urameshi
Summary: [YusukexBotan] Its been like Hell for her...until her prince charming comes to save her..!
1. Hell\'s opening

Hello, I hope you like this new story of mine, enjoy! Its 10:10 PM and i'm writing this story. I'm sure i'll finish tommarow by the looks of it. And you know this story is a YusukexBotan right? Shame on you if you dislike the couple! Get out if you do! No flamers aloud! If your a flamer, then one word..**leave**, I dislike flamers so go away, shoo! Alrighty, lets start..please don't be lazy and read, and REVIEW!

**

* * *

**

**Story: Hell**

**Author: Botan Urameshi**

**Rating: R**

**Couple: YusukexBotan..**

* * *

The bright sun shined upon the little house; the light shining, the birds were chirping, and the wind was blowing. This was Makai, a nice and sometimes outrageous place, but still, half demons/demons, loved it.

The special creatures and demons looked human, but they did all have powers, some didn't. Like the women. Lots of them didn't have power and were weak, since they had nowhere to train, they just worked home.

A young japanese teenager, by the age of seventeen, woke up by the call of morning. She slowly opened her big, but not too big, athemesyt eye's slowly opened, gleefully. Her lips curled up into a tired straight position. And she streched herself, and quickly sat up. She said no word and walked over to the small bathroom and washed her face with soap, and brushed her teeth child-ishly. When the teen was done she walked over to the little kitchen that was next to her room. Her house was small indeed, but thesweet teen did not care. She stopped walking and made a tired and dull-ish face.

"Shower.." The girl yawned.

With that she went walking back to the bathroom, well more like stomping back to the bathroom, and took a shower.

She stripped off her clothes, turned on the water, and made sure that it was warm, and let herself in. As soon as her silky hair got wet, her sky blue hair was embracing onto her pale face. She closed her eye's and threw her face back, so that the water would jump continuesly on her fragile face, slowly her blue hair started to retreat from her face. She then poured some shampoo onto her palms and then attacked her head of hair with it, she took her long sky blue hair and scrubed it. When she was done repeating it, she let the water drain the shampoo from her hair. Than she took a bar of soap and ran it over her smooth skin and etc. When she was done she came out nude, and grasped the towel and dried herself, maddly.

She went to her little room, the small poor towel was wrapped around her, and picked out her outfit for the day. She fliped threw clothes, she is currently only wearing new white underwear and a clean new white bra, and picked out a pure white wavy dress and wore it, it stopped to her knees, it was strapless and showed her fragile skin. Botan looked into a big mirror and shrugged her shoulders to her cheek sheepishly, she did not like the idea of this dress, it showed her body, it only covered her breasts, stomach, and half of her legs, it showed her neck, shoulders, arms, and basically it only covered her breast, stomach, and half of her legs. Its not that it looked bad, its just the males, and how they would feel lust, how much they wanted females, women would obvously feel fear, or some would acually love it.

Botan signed.

She slowly was reaching out for the zipper to her dress to unzip it, but then somebody boistously grasped her shoulder and beauteous hair, from behind. She let out a loud yelp, and tried to see who it was, but had no luck, he was too strong. The man covered her mouth and hit her pressure point. She winced and immedently fell on conscious. The man smiled, proudly, as if he acomplished something.

He picked her up and ran out of the little poor house.

* * *

The girl, Botan, opened her purple eye's, and looked up at the ceiling. She noticed that the ceiling was huge, so she knew this wasn't her house. So she quickly sat up, her eye balls danced around, looking at this "place", now she definatly knew that this wasn't her house and started to panic. Her eye's then grew wide, she was kidnapped! She remembered that man came into her home, and harmed her, carefully. Nobody was in the huge room, so she gracefully got off of the clear white, big, canopy bed. 

"Um. Hello?" Botan called out, shyly, as she was standing straightly in the big room alone, with both of her hands grasped the fabric on her lovely white dress. Then the two big golden doors opened slowly. As it was slowly opening her heart beated rapidly, the fabric on her dress were pumping up and down from the heart beats, the doors were almost fully opened, Botan than heard the heart beats in her head, the blood made its way to her face, she felt so heavy headed, she calmed herself down, and inhealed and outhealed, slowly. The doors opened. And a man with deadly black hair, came in, before she knew it, he was in front on her. She gasped and slowly moved back, but she frooze, when he held her chin.

"Hello." The man had said.

"Uh, um, hello." She said calmly.

He smiled and said,

"My name is Karasu. Its a pleasure to meet you, dear." He said as he arced closer to her face. She backed away, which let his grasped of her chin go.

"Please don't touch me.." She spat out at him.

"Hmph. Well I brought you here to out master Yakumo, he has something to tell you.." Karasu said without emotion.

Botan gasped.

"Yakumo-Domo! Isn't he one of the wealthy person in Makai? What could he possibaly want with me?" Botan said, surprisingly.

Karasu chuckled.

"Go and find out, dear. I'll lead the way, follow me.." He said in a flirtous way, oddly. Botan nodded, and they both went silently to a huge-er place of the castle. When they got there Botan saw a man on a golden throne, that had red cushions on it. He sat there with on leg over the other, his elbow was on his higher knee, and his chin was on top of his hand. He had gold and a crown everything a king would wear.

She blushed when he smiled at her.

"Hello, My name is Yakumo, and yours is beautiful, I presume?"

Botan blushed, and shook her blush of, when she heard Karasu and Yakumo chuckle, softly.

"My name is Botan, Yakumo sir." Botan said quietly, as she gripped the bottom of her dress.

"Botan? Poeny? Flower? Lovely." Yakumo said as he rose his head, interested in this little flower.

"Arigatou, Yakumo-sama." Botan said with a smile.

"Karasu! Get your ass here!"

Botan slightly jumped. Karasu made a annoyed face.

"Thats, Yomi, Karasu and Yomi always have fits about things, no worries, precious." Yakumo said wealthyly.

Botan nodded, and calmed down. Karasu then started to walk away, far away into the halls. So only Botan and Yakumo were in the huge room. She thought it was unessasary for him to call her "precious".

"Why do you want me?" Botan asked seriously. She was confused, why would a wealthy man want such a poor girl as her? Confusion indeed.

Yakumo then smiled, and said,

"I will like to marry you." Yakumo said, as he kept hissunny yelloweye's locked with hers.

Botan jumped, and answered, shockingly.

"What? Marrage? I don't know..I mean i'm only 17 and your so much older, well, your like 4 years older than me. I'm so sorry but no.." She spat out.

Yakumo got mad, got up and walked towards her, grasped her shoulder and hair.

"Your a wicked girl, aren't you! You **will** be my love slave, if you like it or not! That should teach you girl!" Yakumo roared. Botan winced, and yelped. Yakumo was obviously a spoiled lustful, sensitive, wealthy man.

"No! Ah!" She yelped, in the most quietest voice, it filled the ever so big room with her fear-ness.

Yakumo picked her up violently and carried her to his room, she kept on kicking and punching, which got her nowhere but a slap. Finally they were at his room, it was the biggest bedroom in his house, there was a huge bed too, it was all a crimson blood red color.

Botan screamed as threw her on the bed.

She frooze when he...

* * *

**Meow, No Flamers**

**Review! Only if your not going to flame..**

**Sorry about the short-ness!**


	2. Angelic

Hello, sorry I haven't updated at all with this story! My apologize! Forgive me. Well here it is, its finally here. Enjoy. **Very** little lime.

**Thank you for all the reviews! Great job reviewers!**

**Recap:**

_Yakumo picked her up violently and carried her to his room, she kept on kicking and punching, which got her nowhere but a slap. Finally they were at his room, it was the biggest bedroom in his house, there was a huge bed too, it was all a crimson blood red color._

_Botan screamed as threw her on the bed._

_She frooze when he..._

**End of Recap.**

2nd Chapter,

Hell.

She frooze when he pulled out a rope, from his red and gold robe. He smiled at her expression, loving the fear smudged all over her like fudge on ice cream. Botan had not expected this from such a wealthy and strong person like him. She almost thought of him as a uncle. But no, she was quite wrong. No uncle would ever do something as crafty as this, proposterious! Simply wicked! Yakumo's big feet, in golden slippers, walked toward the frightened bluenette.

_Thump, Thump.._

The sound of him coming closer, Botan snapped out of lala land, and screamed, Yakumo snarled, Botan stood on the bed, and ran away from him (on the bed). Yakumo bent on the edge of the bed, and grabbed her ankle, roughly. She yelped as she fell.

"Stay away!" She screamed, she wouldn't want to be taken by him, such shame he should have.

Yakumo scratched her on her smooth leg hard with his nails, she let out a cry, her leg was bleeding heavyly, her skin was ripped a bit, and little of her skin were on her leg sinked in blood, such fear rose apon her, nobody was here to save her. No mother. No father. Her mother had died from being hostage in a demons castle, tortured, and then muled. Then her father had died from poison.

And she had been and only child. She hadn't had anybody. Of course she was in deep lament, but nobody would care, everybody would care for themselves or lust, except for the females, they would be nice and sweet to her, but little came to her house..

Botan held her leg and breathed heavyly.

"Ah..ah.." She breathed, Yakumo pulled her by the leg, hard, which made her dress go up to her stomach, reviling her white panties.

She grabbed a bottle of alcohol, that was by a nearby table, and threw it at him. He roared; the pain of his eye's stinged by alcohol, glass was on his clothes, he was bleeding, and alcohol was on his wounds. He covered his eye's with his hands, since most of it was stinging there, and yelled "bitch" over and over again, echoing it. Botan took her chance and ran out the room, sobbing.

She was barefoot, her dress was a little ripped and it had blood at the bottom, her eye's were watery, her lips formed a trembling frown, her hair was still beautiful though. Odd..

Her foot would make sounds on the glass floor which led Yakumo to her track..Yakumo was running towards her and grabbed her foot. She fell on her stomach, her chin slammed to the floor, her body was crushed on the pearl glass floor. Her dress was once agian up to her stomach with showed her white undies. (There in front of the main doors)

"Ah!" She cried, very loud.

BAM!

The main doors opened...hard.

Out came out a black headed boy, a sliver headed boy, and a short black headed boy.

"Hey, Yakumo, you basterd!" The black headed boy called out, "Your damn castle is so fuckin' loud! What the hell is up with the screaming, I can hear it all the way at my castle!" He yelled, cockingly, not noticing Botan.

"Sorry, Yusuke, Hiei, Youko Kurama..." Yakumo apologized with Botan's leg still in his hand, Botan was quiet just staring at them..about to scream in any minute now.

"King Yusuke, that is!" Yusuke argued, Yakumo sweatdropped, Yusuke was the king of Makai...a cocky teenager! By the age of 17.

Yusuke's eye's fluttered to the girl on the floor, her white dress went up to her stomach, her ankle was in Yakumo's hand, her panties shown, and she looked beautiful. But in blood. He stared at her and she stared at him. He turned away rashly. He thought it was odd that her underware had shown, but he was a pervert..

"Hey, who is she, and why is her leg wounded?" Yusuke enquired, glaring at Yakumo.

Yakumo's grip on her ankle tightened, Botan grew more solemn.

"She is with me, my soon to be wife." He hissed.

"Ugh!" She yelled, and yanked her feet out, and backed away from him.

"Eh?" He yelled, "Come here!"

"Foul!" She yelled, she squeezed her eye's shut, angeryly, stretched out her arms, and yelled, 'Foul, foul, foul!', over and over again. Yusuke furrowed his forehead, as so Youko Kurama did, Hiei just gave a disgusted look at Yakumo, but it wasn't rare, Hiei gave disgusted looks too everybody. Hiei thought everybody was a mook. Botan stopped, blinked. _Oh phenomenal..._ She thought. She couldn't help but glance at the three boys. She felt ashamed, yelling, her actions were proposterous..so out of her character. Yusuke stood there dumbfounded, Youko's hand was on his hip and the other dangling in the air, Hiei was standing patient. She was quiet.

_Tranquility.._

"Can we go now?"

Yusuke turned to Hiei,

"When I settle things, twirp."

Hiei snorted,

"Yes your majesty.."

Yusuke grinned and turned to Yakumo. Yakumo gulped, can't a man have pleasure...? Yakumo grew fear now, it was _his_ turn to be scared. Yes. The teenager could do_ many_ scaring things. Skin him, mule him, feed him to sharks, or feed him to fierce demons, make him starve, lots! It was agianst the law, in Makai, to do such things to innocent girls. Such filthy men.

"You know what?"

Yakumo shaked out of his thoughts, and focused on the king.

"Uh, yes King Yusuke?" Yakumo said.

"Women have been 'dirty' by men like you. I knew a friend that died because of "your people"! She was my best friend. Her name was Keiko. I _loved_ her." Yusuke admitted, "Yes, I wanted to marry her..I was going to tell her how much I loved her, when she was going to come to my castle. But she never arrived. You know _why_? This happened.." The corner of his lip trembled as he continued, "because of _your people_!" Yusuke said, "And now I find out that a king is doing this? Its called "marriage" basterd!"

Yakumo was shocked by his speech, he was more scared, he didn't care about his love, he cared about himself, and his marriage with the girl, Botan.

"King Yusuke, I want to marry Botan!" He said, smashing his fist onto his buff chest marred with gold, almost as the color of his fierce yellow eye's.

Botan furrowed her eyebrows and her hands crossed over her chest, and stepped backwords quickly, next to Youko, behind her was Hiei.Youko looked at her, _Quite a beauty!_ He thought, then paled at his thought, _shut the hell up Youko!_ He cursed to himself. Youko was quite the flirt, alright. He always flirt with girls, he himself was 17, Yusuke likes people around his age, so he choose Youko to be his assistant, Hiei, who is also 17, thinks Yusuke is annoying and stupid, which Yusuke, oddly, likes about him.

Yusuke sign.

"I'll be taking her with me to _my_ castle then." He decided. Yakumo looked grim, perhaps amuck. Youko smirked at the thought. Hiei stood there motion-less. Botan was surprised! To be in a kings castle? Oh goodness! She'll be delighted!

"Buh bye, Sir. Yakumo." Yusuke far-welled.

Yusuke walked to the main doors, with the rest behind him, and left through the rich doors, Youko and Hiei also went throught. Youko stop and turned around a confused Botan. He smiled and let out his hand for her. Yakumo wrinkled his nose in disgust. Botan walked to take his hand and blushed a little, smiling. He escorted her outside, flirtously..she found it cute. Botan's bare feet smacked on the jeweled floor, _plat, plat, plat.._Yakumo hated it. his prey was out of reach..he wanted to go there and rip her feet out of her legs and devour it. Botan could feel him...he was fierce at the moment, she started to walk quicker until they got out, which they just did. They both saw Yusuke standing in front of them, with Hiei in the back. Hiei was looking right, not looking at anybody.

"Hey...you'll be living with us girl..Yakumo will obviously catch you in your house again and make you..suffer. Oh god, your bleeding" Yusuke explained, looking at the clueless girl. Botan swifly nodded. Her pink lips parted for something to come out.

"Yes..but I will not be useless, King Yusuke!"

Dot.

All three of their eye's went into small pupils, mere dots, chibi like.

"Ack! Not like that!" Botan screamed, waving her hands as if a bee were stinging her.

They all sighed.

"What I mean," She started, "is that I won't do nothing, i'll be your...your...hm..house helper! I'll clean and cook-!"

"Like a maid?" Hiei cut in, "Like a servant, a slave?"

Botan frowned.

"Hiei stop it, idiot.Your the follower, indeed you are, I mean..you have no where to _go_." Youko Kurama trailed off.

Hiei 'feh' ed and shut up.

Botan looked and Youko Kurama, her gaze then met Hiei, they seem to argue a little, but thats what makes them so..close, friends I mean, she giggled.

Kurama's white fluffy ears perked up. _She sounds so pleasent.like an angel_... He thought. He studied her angelic figure, so pure and innocent. He glanced back up at her face, she caught him! She smiled.

"Well lets go, i'm hungry!" Yusuke said impaiently, tapping his foot.

They all nodded and walked back to Yusuke's castle, obviously Botan didn't know where it was so she just followed their lead, she was quite curious, how did it look like? Where their girls there? More men perhaps? A shiver ran up her spine. Hiei noticed this, since he was behind her. He caught up, and was next to her, they were both behind Yusuke and Youko Kurama.

"They say when you meet new things or see new things, you become scared and even more curious." Hiei stated, looking at Botan, she looked back at him. She smiled. Hiei curved his eyebrows, why is she smiling? He thought. Its weird. She had been hurt, bleeding-! Oh, now snapped out of the thoughts that the wicked Yakumo had done, he had noticed that she was bleeding more! How absurd all three of them to be snapped out of they foolish-ness!

"Indeed!" Botan replied before she reached out to her face and softly touch the wounds on her non-malice face, to check if it was bleeding heavy crimson.

"Don't touch your wounds, it can get microorganism." Hiei warned, taking her hand softly and removing it away from her face. Yusuke turned around, so he was facing them, as did Kurama.

"Oh right!" Yusuke realized.

"Yes Hiei is right, do not touch your wounds it shall get infected, when we get to the castle i'll heal you with my plants." Kurama gestured.

Botan blinked.

"P-plants?" Botan enquired. What would he be doing with plants? Does he even know how to use them?-! Botan paled. Kurama laughed, he could tell what she was thinking about.

"Do not worry!" He gestured, "i'm a _botanist_!"

"Yeah, and he's damn good at it. His plants are dangerous, so remember don't go in the "Botany Room", alright? He has dangerous plants in there-!" Yusuke warned but then got cut off by Botan!

"How will that help me!-?" Botan cut in.

"There are herbs and what not." Kurama eased.

Botan signed, she understood.

"Well, were here!" Yusuke shouted, happily. He streched his arms and faced his castle, "My castle!"

"Idiot.." Hiei whispered to himself.

Botan's eye's glistened, so big and beautiful! It even had a lake around it! This reminded her of the game _Zelda_! She was the princess! Finally! Well..thats what she _wants_. She always loved the king of Makai, she heard he was nice, handsome, and all! And now, here she is! Living with him! In a castle!

_Guess what Mom! I'm happy!_

The huge gate opened.

And two people, males, were running out.

A redhead with spiky teeth, and a dark violet haired boy, with a hat on. They looked happy! The red head was on the violet head's back!

"Hey, losers!" They playfully called out.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**I love cliffhangers n.n**

**Review, love!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Thank you so much reviewers! **

**I read all of the reviews and I was happy!**


End file.
